xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Top of the World
Top of the World is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located south of the Rhadamanthus Portal in the First Low Orbit Station. Introduction Brighid :"How remarkable... That view down below is the world we live, isn't it?" Mòrag :"So it would appear. I had no idea it was possible for humans to reach these kinds of heights." Zeke :"And this World Tree's been around since forever, too. I'm not sure I can keep up with what we're finding out here." Pandoria :"Hey, Prince! Look! Over down there!" Zeke :"What is it? You see something?" Pandoria :"Look, right over there! It's Genbu! That's gotta be Genbu!" Zeke :"Seriously?! Wow, you're right... That does look like Tantal!" Brighid :"What are you talking about? Of course we can't see Tantal from all the way up here." Pandoria :"We totally can, though! Come over and take a look!" Brighid :(How shall I respond?) Option 1 (Brighid Trust +300) Brighid :"I'm sure it's just a cloud or something. I don't see any sign of Tantal anywhere." Zeke :"Not over there, over here!" Pandoria :"Look, right there!" Brighid :"It's so small, it's difficult to judge. Are you sure you're not imagining it?" Pandoria :"No imagining going on here! That's Genbu, no doubt about it!" Brighid :"Hmmm... Is it, though?" Mòrag :"Brighid..." Brighid :"What is it, Lady Mòrag?" Mòrag :"Well, it's just... I think I may have spotted Mor Ardain down there. Do you think that's really it?" Brighid :"What?" Zeke :"Oh hey, you found your place too?" Brighid :"Where do you mean?" Mòrag :"Over there - next to that strangely-shaped cloud..." Brighid :"Ah, I see the one you mean." Mòrag :"Doesn't that distinctive shape look just like Mor Ardain?" Brighid :"I do believe you're right... Those wide plains look just the right shape. And those shapes flying around it must be Titan battleships!" Mòrag :"I thought as much! Incredible how one can feel the majesty of Mor Ardain from all the way up here..." Brighid :"Quite right, Lady Mòrag!" Zeke :"Hold on, you two. Take a closer look. I'm pretty sure that's the Leftherian islands. Mor Ardain doesn't have all that greenery, does it?" Mòrag :"Ahh..." Brighid :"Urk..." Option 2 (Pandoria Trust +200) Brighid :Frankly, I'm not interested." Pandoria :"Aww c'mon. You're no fun." Zeke :"We've come all the way to a crazy place like this, the least you can do is enjoy yourself a bit!" Brighid :"I'm in the wrong here? Might I remind you, we did not come here to have fun." Mòrag :"Everyone needs to let their hair down once in a while, Brighid." Brighid :"Lady Mòrag?" Mòrag :"I myself have already spotted the Leftherian Archipelago." Brighid :"What?! Those tiny little islands?!" Mòrag :"Well, whaddaya know! Mòrag's really getting into this! C'mon, Prince, we can't let her beat us!" Zeke :"No chance of that. Take a look over there." Pandoria :"Huh? I can't see anything..." Zeke :"Look real close. There's a tiny dot right there, see? I'm pretty sure that's Goldmouth, the Argentum HQ!" Mòrag :"Goldmouth?! Are you certain?!" Brighid :"Where is this dot? I'm not seeing anything?" Mòrag :"Yes, that must be Goldmouth! I'm sure of it! Brighid :"You can see it, Lady Mòrag?!" Mòrag :"Brighid! We must find something new ourselves, else I fear we have lost!" Brighid :"When did this become a competition?" Mòrag :"If that is Goldmouth... Would that be the Maelstrom next to it?" Brighid :"Um... Well... I suppose it could be?" Mòrag :"Oh! Look down there, Brighid! The Nopon sailors on board the Maelstrom are waving to us!" Brighid :"Whaaa?!" Zeke :"Uh, Mòrag, I think you might be pushing it a bit with that one." Mòrag :"I tell you no lie, I saw it with my own eyes!" Brighid :"Seriously? Ah... Lady Morag... I think you may just be seeing Tora's reflection in the window." Mòrag :"No, you're wrong. I'm certain it was the crew of the Maelstrom!" Brighid :"..." Zeke :"Well, that was a bunch of fun." Pandoria :"Yeah. If I learned one thing toady, it's that Mòrag HATES to lose." Category:First Low Orbit Station Heart-to-Hearts Category:Mòrag Heart-to-Hearts Category:Zeke Heart-to-Hearts Category:Brighid Heart-to-Hearts Category:Pandoria Heart-to-Hearts